ssmozfandomcom-20200213-history
Melee Battles
You can create and participate in Melee battles by speaking to the Melee Receptionist or the Marshal (both of whom you will find in every Plaza) In Melee Battles, you and up to three other players from your faction will fight against up to four players from another faction. NPC (Foreigners Factions) will only be versus the Computer. Melee Battles are your main source of Honor, which you will gain regardless of win or loss. The result of a battle will affect each faction's Conflict Points. There are different Type's of Melees all of which will be explained in detail below. Rules Yellow = Rule on Grey = Rule off Defeat Defeat Matchs are the most simple of the various types of Melee or These are the two Types of Defeat Matches. Default Rules for Defeat: First Side to Defeat 2000/3000 Enemies Wins. Capture Capture Matches are a fast paced battle to Capture Bases. First Side to Capture All Red Bases first Wins (Enemy will be trying to capture Blue bases) First Side to Capture EVERY Base first win's (This includes Yellow Bases) Default Rules for Capture: For Information on Bases and how to capture them click here Treasure Treasure Maps are a Search and Deliver Match. Your Goal is to find 10 Pieces of Treasure Treasure - found like most in battle items. These can be found by Breaking Boxes and Pots, Defeating Named Officers or Defeating Majors/Mages/Bombadiers. Whenever you are not carrying any Treasure you will be glowing gold, this is a special state that 4x your Defence. Once you pick up a piece of Treasure you will lose this state and have to rely on your Weapons Tempers, also for every Piece of treasure you carry (Max of 3) your speed will decrease. The following are penalties inflicted on you depending on how many Treasure you are carrying: #Slows down running speed and Max Speed boost. Also lose the ability to jump #Harshly slows down running speed and Max Speed boost. Also lose the ability to use Musou Attack. #Drastically slows down running speed and Max Speed boost. Mounts are not susceptible to these penalties. Once you have Treasure (Min of 1 Max of 3) you need to enter an Allied base to gain a point. You gain 1 point per Treasure you bring to a base (2 Points per Treasure if you go to Allied Supply BaseBase ) Defeating an Opponent that is carrying Treasure will cause them to drop the Treasure they are holding! Confront Confront Matches! the most commonly played Mode This mode is simple PvP! just kill as many of the enemy Players as you can and try not to die! most Confront matches won't begin unless it is 4 v 4. For a In Depth Guide to Confront please read Evagal's Guide HERE Default Rules for Confront - Recomended Rules for Confront - Defeat the Leader Defeat the Leader matches are most common in Campaign. in this Mode you will have a General from your Faction on your side, as will the enemy. you have to kill the enemy General to win the Match. Defeat the enemy forces New Mode- Victory is decided by dealing damage to the enemy. The Bars above represent the Forces (Blue Allies, Red Enemy) Each Bar is worth 250 ponts for a total of 10,000. To deal damage and lower this bar you must - *Take and Hold Bases (similar to Showdown Bases, but bases take 2mins to fill unlike SD's where it's 60) = depeltes 1000 per base *K.O (Every 2000 between all 4 team members) = depletes 1000 *Supply Base = depletes 1000 *Defeat Commanders = depletes 500 *Defeat any Generals that show up = depletes 1000 When you deplete the enemy bar, you win. if time expires victory is decided by whoever has the most forces remaining. Default rules for Enemy Forces is